


Адаптируем шапку, russian edition

by SunnyDay31



Series: Архив на русском [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: CSS, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Guides, HTML, site skin, Русский | Russian, гайд, оформление, русский на ао3
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyDay31/pseuds/SunnyDay31
Summary: Настройка скина для сайта с сортировкой тэгов и русскими названиями категорий в шапках
Series: Архив на русском [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856011
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Адаптируем шапку, russian edition

**Author's Note:**

> За основу был взят публичный скин [ByLine skin by Branch](https://archiveofourown.org/skins/431) и слегка подрихтован  
> Примечание: автор знает о CSS чуть меньше, чем ничего, и занимался этим часа 2

От исходного скина этот отличается минимальными межстрочными интервалами в шапке, наличием красной строки и названиями категорий тэгов на русском языке. Точно так же, как и исходный скин, он влияет только на ленту фиков при поиске, внутри самих работ элементы шапки останутся на английском языке.

Моя интерпретация категорий: Relationships - Отношения, Characters - Персонажи, Archive Warnings - Предупреждения, Freeform - Разное. К сожалению, непосредственно в код вписать наименования на русском не получится. Если вы хотите изменить название, придется заморочиться с Юникодом (простой способ - онлайн конвертеры, сложный - Microsoft Word). Для этого необходимо заменить содержимое кавычек на нужный набор кодов, оставив в конце строки двоеточие и пробел. Комментарии удалять не обязательно, Архив сам их вычистит.

Также для приверженцев альтернативных цветовых решений я убрала цвет подписей из кода, так что вы можете задать цвета самостоятельно для всего скина, например, с помощью Wizard'а.

  
ul.tags {  
padding-top: .5em;  
}  
ul.tags li.warnings,  
ul.tags li.relationships,  
ul.tags li.characters,  
ul.tags li.freeforms {  
float: left !important;  
margin-bottom: .2em;  
margin-top: .2em;  
}  
  
li.warnings + li.relationships,  
li.relationships + li.characters,  
li.characters + li.freeforms,  
li.warnings + li.characters,  
li.warnings + li.freeforms,  
li.relationships + li.freeforms {  
clear: left;  
}

ul.tags li.warnings:first-child:before {  
content: "\041F\0440\0435\0434\0443\043F\0440\0435\0436\0434\0435\043D\0438\044F: "; /*Предупреждения*/  
font-weight: bold;  
margin-left: 1.5em;  
}

li.warnings + li.relationships:before {  
content: "\041E\0442\043D\043E\0448\0435\043D\0438\044F: "; /*Отношения*/  
font-weight: bold;  
margin-left: 1.5em;  
}  
  
li.relationships + li.characters:before {  
content: "\041F\0435\0440\0441\043E\043D\0430\0436\0438: "; /*Персонажи*/  
font-weight: bold;  
margin-left: 1.5em;  
}

li.characters + li.freeforms:before {  
content: "\0420\0430\0437\043D\043E\0435: "; /*Разное*/  
font-weight: bold;  
margin-left: 1.5em;  
}

li.warnings + li.characters:before {  
content: "\041F\0435\0440\0441\043E\043D\0430\0436\0438: "; /*Персонажи*/  
font-weight: bold;  
margin-left: 1.5em;  
}  
  
li.warnings + li.freeforms:before {  
content: "\0420\0430\0437\043D\043E\0435: "; /*Разное*/  
font-weight: bold;  
margin-left: 1.5em;  
}

li.relationships + li.freeforms:before {  
content: "\0420\0430\0437\043D\043E\0435: "; /*Разное*/  
font-weight: bold;  
margin-left: 1.5em;  
}

Для тех, кому шапка великовата есть несколько вариантов:  
<https://archiveofourown.org/skins/950> \- спрячет фандомы  
<https://archiveofourown.org/skins/956> \- спрячет дополнительные тэги  
<https://archiveofourown.org/skins/957> \- спрячет саммари  
<https://archiveofourown.org/skins/952> \- спрячет все тэги  
<https://archiveofourown.org/skins/960> \- спрячет все, кроме автора, фандома и названия


End file.
